


Final touches

by Chacw



Series: The chronicle of a quiet demon who gets caught up in other people's problems [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chacw/pseuds/Chacw
Summary: Picks up right after ToothPasteCanyon's fic the signal.





	Final touches

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out ToothPasteCanyon’s fic The Signal before reading this one, this picks up right after it ends. https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954587/chapters/32123085 Also check out the other stuff they write, it’s all great (when it gets finished) :)

This was easily the highlight of Matthew's life, sitting inside his life’s work, the replica Gravity Falls. Swapping stories with the Dreambender himself, he can confidently say that in thirteen or so years when he dies that his life was perfect.

“Mabel, the first week we were here found herself a boyfriend, I was convinced he was a zombie….”

“Well was he?” Matthew said as Alcor took a pause.

“No, it was even worse. He was five gnomes in disguise. They were looking for a new queen and they thought Mabel would be it.”

Both men took a moment to chuckle at that, as the laughter died down they began to hear the sound of footsteps crunching the sticks along the path towards them.

Coming up the path was a young man in ridiculously outdated eyewear with a small dog trotting alongside him. After he came to the clearing he looked around and saw the two of them sitting on the porch.

“There you are Matthew, just wanted to let you know the guests have been released upon the town. The woods and areas outside the main town are still off limits, but it shouldn't be a problem.”

“I should have known” Alcor muttered to himself.

“Speaking of which, who’s your friend?”

Before Matthew could think and come up with a reasonable fake name Alcor interrupted him saying, “He’s not talking to you Matthew, I should have known you would have been involved in this.”

“Got myself onto the design team, wasn't going to let any mistakes happen here. I was hoping you would show up, I made some 21st century apple pie, wanna celebrate?”

“Dammit Chaz, where have you been?”

“Hey I’m not the one who shut myself in the mindscape for ages. Besides, I have been busy working on this.”

“Christian, what is going on?” Matthew said with a complete look of confusion on his face.

“Let me answer that.” Alcor said with a glint of mischief in his old eyes.

“Matthew, meet my oldest friend Chazun the Forgotten. He is a good for nothing know it all, a massive nerd, and bakes the single greatest pies you will ever eat.”

“What is a nerd? But more importantly, I have had a demon working for me for years on this project?”

“Yup” Chaz said with a too large grin. “You want some pie then?”

“Of course I do.”

Alcor, Matthew, and Chazun all moved inside to the dinner table. After cutting the pie and handing slices out Alcor looked down and said “You didn’t.”

“I did”

“Do what?”

“How did you get theses?”

“DO WHAT?”

Looking proud of himself, Chazun spoke up and said “The apples for the pie, they are very special. The seed of the tree came from the antler of the original host of the woodsman, Henry.”

“The gravestone…” Matthew said looking shocked.

“How?” Alcor murmured.

“Well after the bullshit I pulled during the Maple syrup incident I began thinking towards the future. There were a couple years there after I spent searching the farthest reaches of the universe for a planet. I then would on and off for the centuries since import the mythical creatures of Earth and their cultures to this planet. I have worked especially hard to keep it hidden from humanity since. I have on the highest mountain an apple tree, its seed came from the one behind the original shack, and one of the seeds of this new tree was planted in its place here. Like I said, no mistakes. The planet of Edden is my greatest treasure. it holds countless histories and even more otherwise extinct species of mythological creatures.”

“You mean Eden?” Alcor said looking half amused

“Nope, Edden is correct.”

“Screw you.” Alcor said half jokingly

“I did say I started this after the maple syrup incident.”

 

“I don't understand.” Matthew said.

“Dont worry about it.” Alcor and Chazun said in unison.

“Speaking of Edden, I have one last addition to add to new Gravity Falls, but I need your help Alcor. It requires such a massive amount of power that I can't do it by myself.”

“Don’t tell me you’re going to-”

“Yup! Here I have made a list of what needs to happen and where, not to mention how to generate the magic constantly needed.”

Handing the pile of paper over to Alcor, Chazun gave a small smile as Alcor’s eyes widened and he began to smile.

“Bloody hell Chaz, you even have a sliver of the Woodsman?”

“Of course, but it will never be as strong as the original one.”

 

“You do realize something like this will cost a massive deal right?”

 

“You moron! I have been demoning much longer then you.”

“So what will it be?”

 

“The most valuable and simultaneously the least valuable thing I have: potentials of the future. You know what today is? I say I can give you 600 saved souls along with ending this today.”

“Ending what?” Matthew said, looking extra confused.

“You sly bastard, it’s a deal.”

What has only happened a few other times happened again. Alcor and Chazun shook hands, bright blue flames mixing with pure black smoke. Then all of a sudden it stopped.

“What just happened?” Matthew said, beginning to look even more confused.

“The single longest war has just ended, for today will be the last recorded event of April Fools.”  
Alcor said as Chazun pulled an old and beat up picnic basket out from under the table.

Matthew, still looking confused asked. “What happened though?”

“Give it a moment, then go and enjoy the woods. They are now the most dangerous and funnest part of the park. For we just unleashed large amounts of magic and mythical animals onto it.”

“I would love to go-” It hit Matthew like a brick wall: the levels of magic were so high it took him a moment to catch his breath. “To go explore the woods, but my knees would not let me.”

“That’s not a problem you can ride Chewy. Would you like a tour from two locals?”

 

After hours of showing Matthew the best parts of Gravity Falls the old historian finally had to go to his permanent room in what at one point in time would have been Soos’ house.

Alcor and Chazun walked back to the mystery shack. Looking out at the wonders that filled this place, the mysteries, the trees, the weird, and the graffiti of a X-ed out eye. Alcor thought that this isn't his home, but maybe it could be again.

“Thank you Chaz, this is perfect.”

“I know, let’s go finish that pie.”

\----------------

After laying down in his bed Matthew couldn't help but to laugh, today has been the most fun of his life. After a good three minutes of laughter he suddenly paused realizing what actually happened.

Speaking to himself he muttered. “Large amounts of dangerous magical creatures and what are arguably the two most powerful demons alive have been set loose on my life’s work.” 

“I can live with this.”

Looking down at the furry monster curled up next to his bed he couldn't help but to let out a small smile. This park is going to be popular for ages. Rolling over Matthew reached over to his bedside table to make a note ‘Raise prices of the permanent on site homes.”

When Matthew finally got to sleep it was the most restful night of his life for he was now in the favor of the almighty dreambender.

\-----------------

Waking up late Matthew decided to take a day off. As he began to wander through new Gravity Falls he found himself heading towards the Mystery Shack, as he settled himself into the couch on the porch he heard the door behind him open.

“Hey boss, enjoying a day off?”

“Well Christian, I have been working on this for ages, I thought I should take a day to enjoy it.”

“Sounds fun. Me and Tyrone Evergreen are gonna stick around. The Mystery Shack is going to need people to run it.”

“Sigh, does this mean I still have to pay you?”

Putting on an almost evil grin Christian said “Nah, it’s not like either me or Tyrone will need to buy anything, besides the shack should bring good amounts of income for us.”

“Any idea how long you're going to stick around?”

“Until we get bored, but if he finally decides to go talk to the new Mizar things could change.”

A moment of silence was shared as Gompers trouted across the open field. Finally Christian said.

“A word of warning, these forests are now the most dangerous and safest place in the known living universe. Many types of dangerous creatures live in there, but just as many friendly or harmless ones do too. Even up until the end of Earth these forests have been only accurately mapped twice, once by me, and once by Alcor. It can take life times to decipher all the mysteries in there. For a historian like yourself the amount of details I have added will make it a gold mine. Hidden in those woods are the answers for the transcendence, the rise of Alcor, and enough cryptic clues to make any detective go mad. Good luck and remember: Don’t unfreeze the twelve year old.”

With that Christian turned around and walked back into the house leaving Matthew to his thoughts.

“What the hell do you mean? You have a kid frozen in the forest?”

No response came back, Matthew was left in silence. He sat there in this silence until a bleat was heard. He looked around to find the goat staring at him.

“Do you have the answers?” He said jokingly to the goat.

Matthew was stared at by the immortal Gompers dumbly.

“And now I’m taking to a goat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I have had this done for a while, but haven't posted due to laziness and forgetfulness and all that. so when ToothPaste posted the new chapter today and it had Matthew and Alcor I knew I should get this up. this happens between the signal and the new chapter of Martha of WEFIDS. best part is I'm half certain he posted it just to remind me to post this, because he is the only one who knows I have written this (Thanks for help editing too) and I have had this done since about WEFIDS chapter two was posted.
> 
> ToothPasteCanyon is a better writer then me. Fight me Tooth.


End file.
